Origen medieval del mercat de Palafrugell
La plaça vella del castell de Palafrugell En el seu origen el nom de “plaça” prové del llatí vulgar de la paraula, plattea, amb el significat de carrer ample, lloc buit, i aquesta deriva del grec plateîa, de platýs, lloc ample i espaiós que, dins d’un poblat, es troba voltat de cases, i en el que aflueixen varius carrers. L'any 1404 els documents mencionen l’existència d’una plaça dins el recinte del castell de Palafrugell, on el 27 d’octubre, es reuniren els caps de casa per tal de reclamar contra les execucions que per part dels oficials s’instava sobre la talla o pagament per raó de la despesa feta, tant per la coronació del rei En Martí i Na Maria, reis d’Aragó, com per raó del matrimoni concertat entre el rei de Sicília i Blanca, filla del rei de Navarra; pensem, però, que en aquest cas amb el nom de plaça del castell el document es refereix a l'espai davant el portal de migdia de l'antiga església amb el recinte cementirial adossat i el carrer que hi existia. En una menció una mica més avançada, amb data del dia 12 de juny de l’any 1418, el prior de Santa Anna, Fra Joan de Prades (1416-1420), a so de campana convocà i reuní a la “sacraria”, terra sagrada, tots els veïns de Palafrugell, Llofriu i Mont-ras per tal de, llavors endavant, anomenar tots els anys en la diada de Santa Anna els jurats que haurien de governar la vila. Les dates d’elecció dels càrrecs, en aquells temps en què el fet religiós estava tan present, es realitzaven sempre les vigílies de festivitats solemnes, els consellers juraven el seu càrrec a l’església. La diada de Santa Anna, deuria ser una festa important a la vila, de la qual no en queda cap indici en l’actualitat. ﻿ Mercat al carrer de Pi i Margall ﻿Un altre document posterior contempla la venda que Joan Deulofeu, ferrer de Palafrugell, fa el 1591 als obrers de l’obra nova de l'església començada el 1588, d’una casa situada a la “plaça”, prop del cementiri, aquesta referència ens pot orientar que la tal casa estaria situada a migdia o be al sud-est de l’església primitiva. El 26 de juliol de 1482, el prior de la casa de Santa Anna, Bartomeu Cristòfor de Gualbes (1463-1507), en plè conflicte remença, concedeix autorització per a edificar taula de carnisseria i peixateria en el porxo de la Casa de l’Almoina, que era part de “la plaça vella”. El porxo estava situat al costat de llevant de la Casa, i aquesta situada al sector sud-est de la primitiva església romànica. La universitat, allà, podia vendre carn i peix, el que suposava una bona font d'ingressos, a canvi de pagar al priorat un cens anual de 6 diners. Novament es fa menció de la plaça, aquest cop amb connotacions de mercat, espai que existia abans de l’engrandiment de l’església, i que llavors ja era tinguda per “vella”, en el sentit de que en aquell moment existia un nou espai amb categoria de plaça nova. Parades del Mercat La construcció d'una església amb les característiques i dimensions que té la de Sant Martí, encabida dins l'espai reduït com era el nucli de dins la vila, capgirà completament la fesomia medieval de l'entorn urbà. L'atapeïda trama de cases i carrers es trasbalsà. Per dur a terme la nova construcció es feu necessari l'enderrocament d'algunes cases i l'ocupació del carrer que existiria davant l'antiga entrada principal del temple. Tot i respectar l'orientació original, el nou portal principal es va situar a ponent, i l'antic accés eclesial situat a migdia amb l'espai del cementiri exterior i el carrer s'ocupà amb l'edificació de les noves capelles. El recurs constructiu d'enretirar els baixos de les cases, deixant que el pis s'avancés pel damunt aguantat sobre pilars, era la solució que s’aplicava durant l’Edat Mitjana al front de les cases que donaven als espais oberts de les places. En aquests porxos tenien per costum aixoplugar el mercat local, que era designat per “tenir plaça”, i era segurament sota aquests porxos on s’hauria vingut celebrant la plaça petita de mercat, fins que la nova ordenació edificatòria de l’espai els obligà a traslladar-se a un nou emplaçament, que creiem ja va ser fora muralles. Parades del Mercat al carrer dels Valls El nou lloc que es va triar per establir les parades de mercat l'hauríem de situar a la banda del portal d'Avall, pels voltants del colze que ara forma el carrer de Cavallers. Més endavant, ja completament edificat tot l'entorn, l’eixamplament en que s’hi celebrava plaça de mercat rebé el nom de plaça del Gra. Un espai prou protegit de les inclemències i orientat a migdia. El carrer de l’Allada En aquest carrer, així ho ha suposat la creença popular, es generà el primitiu Palafrugell. Si filem la història, segons la tradició, en un racó d’aquest indret hauria estat situat la casa palau d’en Frugell, nom propi del primer senyor de la villae. El cognom Frugell es trobà molt generalitzat durant els segles IX i XI. Fou aquest el nucli inicial, des d'on s'agruparen les cases que formaren el primer vilar i donaria lloc a la formació urbana definitiva del que avui és Palafrugell. Si ens servim de les lletres d’en Miquel Torroella, de les que segurament provenen les creences esmentades, la casa del senyor del móns Palatii estava encerclada per muralles, "... la propietat de la casa passà posteriorment a la baronia de Púbol, més endavant anà a parar a mans dels Grau de Girona, els descendents dels quals la vengueren a Sebastià Vives més conegut amb l’alies de “Malànima”. Al peu de l’esmentada casa senyorial hi havia un pou el qual assortia d’aigua als del castell. Més tard s’hi construí o edificà la casa de l’Almoina". La casa de l’Almoina, que era part de l’antiga plaça vella, fou fundada pel clergue Pere Barceló al segle XIII. Hi ha constància d’unes terres comprades per aquest rector el 1272 a Santa Margarida, així com molts altres béns i propietats per dotar l’Almoina, que no detallaren aquí. L’almoina era una institució pietosa que ajudava als més pobres i desposseïts de la vila. Durant les llargues èpoques de crisi econòmica, el nombre dels quals es multiplicava, aquests eren designats amb el nom de nihil habientes, “res no té”, que als documents i censos apareixien relacionats amb l’abreviatura llatina nihil, “res”. La Pia Almoina finançava la seva obra mitjançant llegats, sobretot deixes testamentaris, però també cessions en vida, on aquell que instituïa la donació deixava alguns béns, anomenats pius, consistents, aquests, en aportacions en metàl•lic o en forma d’immobles urbans i propietats rurals, pels quals podia establir un censal, és a dir, amortitzar la propietat cedint el domini útil a d'altres en forma de lloguer i cobrar en diners o en espècies pel dret de domini directe sobre la propietat. També rebia altres donacions d’objectes mobles. Em vist com l’Almoina atenia els més pobres de la vila, als quals donava un quartó de pa cada dia, però també hi contribuí a la construcció de l'església aportant diners en metàl•lic, una aportació considerable de diners que obtenia dels ingressos censals. L’edifici de la Pia Almoina deuria estar situat a la cantonada de la plaça vella amb el carrer de l’Allada. Recordem el que s’ha dit més amunt, quan l’any 1611, el prior de Santa Anna de Barcelona donà llicència a la vila i universitat de Palafrugell a edificar taula de carnisseria i peixateria en el porxo a sol ixen de la casa de l’Almoina. Parades del Mercat A Palafrugell la carn només es podia vendre a la taula que els carnissers tenien contractada al Priorat de Santa Anna, que n’era el propietari de l’establiment de venda. Aquests eren controlats pel procurador i havien de vendre-la, segons els preus fixats per l’autoritat. El contracte d’arrendament tenia la durada d’un any i en ell s’estipulava la qualitat pel preu de la carn i la quantitat necessària de subministrament que l’arrendatari havia de garantir mentre durés la concessió. El peix, sotmès a les mateixes condicions de venda i tutela, era un aliment de molta acceptació i consum degut les fermes conviccions i pràctiques religioses que postulaven la bondat de l’abstinència de la carn, i a casa nostra per la tradició marinera que s’hi tenia. Tot rastre d’aquest traçat urbà desaparegué arran de l’ampliació de la nova església que modificà els espais públics i afectà moltes de les edificacions que hi havia a la vora. El nom d’Allada, mot que té el seu origen al segle XIII, pot tenir dues procedències molt diferents, però ambdues amb possibilitats d’haver pogut generar el nom del carrer. El primer lloc de la possible procedència estaria relacionat amb un tipus d’edificació gòtica, denominat “Alla”, consistent aquest en un model d’edifici que tenia unes característiques constructives amb caràcter d’halle. Amb aquest nom foren coneguts durant el segle XIV un tipus d’església d’estil gòtic, procedent de la regió de Westfalia, a l’Alemanya septentrional, sorgida durant la segona meitat del segle XIII. És un tipus de nau amb planta de saló, en la qual l’espai de les naus, tant la central com les laterals, tenen la mateixa alçada. Més endavant, amb el nom d’Alla, o simplement sala, van ser conegudes genèricament les edificacions civils que normalment estaven destinades, per les seves dimensions, a fer de magatzem, però també tingueren utilitat com a llotges, sales d’armes i arsenals. Aquest destí tenien els Alla dels Draps i l’Alla del Blat de la Barcelona gòtica durant els segles XIV a XVII. Aquests edificis de gran sala o estacions eren unes construccions de grans dimensions i estructura exterior semblant a una casa forta. L’existència, doncs d’un edifici que reunís les característiques d’alla hauria pogut perfectament donar aquest nom. Una altra possible procedència estaria relacionada directament amb la designació de "halle" com a significant de plaça de mercat subjecta a la fiscalització municipal per la qual s’ha de pagar un impost pel dret de parada. Pels indicis que ens han arribat conservats en el nom del carrer, es pot apuntar cap a l’existència en el lloc d’una edificació amb les característiques singulars de les "Alla" que serviria perfectament de referent per a denominar el carrer de l’Allada, o fent referència a la ruta que conduïa a l’halle que existia a l’extrem nord del carrer, on, s'establia la plaça del mercat, i al porxo de la casa de l’almoina, on es trobaven les parades de venda de carn i peixateria. Amb aquest mateix nom sabem existia antigament un carrer al poble de Sant Joan de Palamós. EL MERCAT DEL CARRER DE CAVALLERS El nom pel qual se'l coneix des de temps immemorials podria fer referència a la situació que tenia la residència prioral dels cavallers del Sant Sepulcre. Casa prioral que una mica més avall, a la cantonada sud de la plaça de l’Església, quedava situada en aquest indret. A l’Edat Mitjana, quan encara eren vigents els drets feudals i Palafrugell tenia murs i torres en bon ús, la torre que albergava la presó de la vila estava situada aquí. La torre calabós situada dintre de la propietat de la casa prioral estava a càrrec i sota la responsabilitat del Priorat de Santa Anna de Barcelona, que posseïa i administrava els drets de justícia a la vila. En aquest carrer se celebrava antigament el mercat de diari i posteriorment també fou establert aquí el mercat setmanal del dijous. Ens el podem imaginar amb la imatge colorista d’un petit mercat medieval de vila agrícola. No resulta agosarat dir que aquí s’hi va instal•lar el mercat de diari des dels inicis de la nova església el 1588, fins l’any 1891; moment en què l’ajuntament de la vila adduint, com a justificació, la decadència que aquest arrossegava, decideix traslladar-lo de lloc. Els mercats grans solien estar ubicats a les afores, en indrets planers i espaiosos, en aquelles viles que, com la nostra, estaven emmurallades, aquests espais s’emplaçaven vora muralles, situant-los al costat d’algun dels portals d’accés. L’any 1600 és documentat que el castell tenia plaça de mercat fora els portals de la vila. Aquest s’havia traslladat el 1588. Més endavant, l’any 1611, sent el prior Joan Sentís (1610-1618), es concedeix permís a la universitat de la vila i castell de Palafrugell per a edificar taula de carnisseria i peixateria en l’interior del recinte, en un porxo situat a la Plaça Vella, al costat de l’edifici de la Pia Almoina. El 1724 la vila i castell rebé permís del prior secular de la Casa de Santa Anna de Barcelona, fra Antoni Bru i Canta (1699-1742), per a celebrar mercat el dijous; amb tota probabilitat aquest permís no era res més que la renovació de la concessió que ja es tenia anteriorment, però que calia oficialitzar, donat el canvi polític desprès de l’anulació castellana de tots els drets històrics del Principat. El mercat es va continuar celebrant les tardes del dijous de cada setmana, en el mateix lloc i de la mateixa manera com es venia celebrant de sempre. Al segle XVIII començaren les lluites entre els Jurats de Regidors de la Vila i el Priorat de Santa Anna pels drets d'arrendament de la taberna i la Fleca, les parts litigaren pel dret de percebre'ls davant la Reial Audiència de Catalunya i davant el Reial Consell de la Batllia General de Catalunya, les sentències atorgaren aquests drets al Prior, qui va poder disposar lliurement dels arrendaments. El municipi podia disposar de l'arrendament de l'Hostal de Posada, La carnisseria i la gavella de l'oli. El termini estipulat d'arrendament era sempre d'un any, que començava el dia 1 de gener. S'exigia edemes que un o més fiadors garantissin la gestió de l'arrendatari i l'escriptura es registrava en l'Ofici d'Hipoteques de Girona. El 1842 trobem la referència d’un vilatà anomenat Josep Soler que era “de plassa del mercat”. També l’any 1878 es menciona en un document “la jove Grabada, del carrer de la plassa del mercat”. En l’extrem sud, el carrer pretén mostrar-nos la formació d’una petita plaça que ens ha arribat com un simple eixamplament en el canvi d’alineacions. Aquest racó, al voltant del qual se suposa tenia lloc l’antic mercat medieval, fou conegut popularment amb el nom de plaça del Gra. Durant el període 1816 – 1818, s’enderrocaren sis de les set torres del recinte. En el carrer de Cavallers n’hi havia tres d’elles. La primera estava situada al principi del carrer, de la que desconeixem el seu ús; la segona, que servia el Portal de ponent i era designada pel nom de Torre de la Presó, estava situada al mig; la darrera d’elles, coneguda pel nom de Torre del Gra, s’utilitzava antigament per a guardar el blat de la vila, i reforçava el colze que feia el llenç de muralla donant servei al Portal de migdia. La progressiva introducció de la vila cap al sistema industrial surer, produí molts canvis a la societat local que trasbalsà les relacions de vida i laborals de la gent. L'ocupació vital del grup, deixava de ser exclusivament agrícola, per a polaritzar-se sobre un nous focus de producció, una part del veïnat s'allunyava de mica en mica de la l'agricultura, i apareixia un nou model social d'home, fins aquell moment inèdit, l'obrer. El treballador de fàbrica. Aquest tipus de treballador ja no disposava del temps lliure que atorga el mal temps al pagès i que pot dedicar a fer la feina que requereix l'elaboració dels productes de primera necessitat i tots aquells que son necessaris per a conservar els excedents de producció agrícola, com el pa, els embotits, les conserves, etc. Apareixen en escena els comerços i les botigues que vénen els productes ja elaborats i estalvien la confecció domèstica dels vestits, el pa i totes les altres coses que tan es necessiten diàriament. L'oferta del mercat de carrer es va anant limitant i empobrint, els productes d'horta ja es produïen a les mateixes cases i tan sols es requeria en molta menor demanda aquells que no s'havien conreats o amb els quals s'havia fet curt de regues. Davant aquest panorama el dia 19 de juny de 1891, l'ajuntament de la vila acordà i emeté el següent acord: "Que desde tiempo inmemorial se viene celebrando en esta población un mercado en la tarde de todos los jueves, que a su entender, debió ser creado al exclusivo objeto para que la clase trabajadora pudiese comprar trigo y otros granos para fabricarse el pan como lo verificaban, y en determinadas épocas procurarse simiente para la siembra, pero por motivo de la transformación que ha sufrido esta Villa pasando de agrícola a ser puramente industrial, dicho mercado no tiene importancia ninguna, ya que dicha clase se procura el pan que necesitan de los establecimientos en que se fabrica, cuyos dueños se proveen de lo necesario en La Bisbal y otros puntos, habiendo quedado reducido dicho mercado en la actualidad a la venta de algunas hortalizas y frutos que llevan los colonos de los pueblos limítrofes. El Cuerpo municipal considerando que la continuación del mercado no ofrece ventaja alguna, y por ser nula su importancia, acuerda por unanimidad suprimirlo". Poc desprès de la supressió del mercat del dijous al carrer de cavallers s'anà formant un altre que es celebrava els diumenges al dematí fins les dues de la tarda al carrer Pi i Margall, l'antic carrer dels Valls. Per a preservar-lo de la inviolabilitat del descans dominical fou reconegut i declarat "Mercat Tradicional" pel Ministri de Treball segons una Reial Ordre del 29 d'octubre de 1924. LA PLAÇA MERCAT El mercat cobert o Mercat de la Carn, està situat entre l’església i el carrer de Pi i Margall, és un edifici inaugurat el desembre de l’any 1901, i construït de forma aïllada en un espai desaprofitat que havia deixat l’antic cementiri medieval. El projecte va ser realitzat per l’arquitecte Martí Sureda i Vila, fill del mestre d'obres Martí Sureda i Deulovol, i presentat l’any 1895 al consistori municipal. Les obres no s’iniciaren fins les primeries de l’any 1900. La iniciativa es va poder dur a terme gracies a l’alcalde Francesc Estrabau i Jubert, àlies en Caixa, hisendat de Palafrugell que vivia al número 33 del carrer de Cavallers, cantonada carrer Major, on encara hi és l’Antiga Casa Estrabau. Les instal•lacions d’un mercat d’aquelles característiques eren innovadores al seu temps, les obres foren executades pel mestre Ceferí Carré i Sala, un paleta fill de Figueres. L’arquitecte Martí Sureda i Vila (1866-1947) que treballà per la Diputació de Girona, fou també corresponsal de la Real Academia de San Fernando i vocal de la Comissió Provincial de Monuments de Girona. Entre les seves obres cal destacar l’alineació i urbanització del passeig marítim de Lloret, que portaria el nom de Jacint Verdaguer. Quan l’any 1891 el mercat que sempre s’havia celebrat al carrer de Cavallers fou traslladat, obeïa una estratègia municipal molt ben pensada. Aquell noble carrer podria adquirir l’aspecte senyorial que li corresponia, deixant que allà sols s’hi quedessin els comerços de més categoria, i els habitatges del carrer es convertissin en una tranquil•la rambla burgesa segons la imatge local que es tenia de bulevard de gran ciutat. El nou emplaçament, considerat un carrer de segon ordre, era més adequat al mon pagès i treballador, era el lloc on les classes populars s’hi trobarien més còmodes, acostumats diàriament al brogim de les fàbriques i el regateig de les pageses. Vista parcial de la façana principal del Mercat Cobert L'edifici del mercat era un vell projecte de l'alcalde Estrabau que es va iniciar el 1894, essent alcalde de la vila durant aquell bienni. En aquells moments, la seva ubicació plantejava molts dubtes, es proposava la placeta del cementiri vell, però fer-lo allà representava haver d'indemnitzar en Josep Ferrer Dalmau, qui posseïa una casa en aquell lloc. Donat el cas que el lloc projectat per a la construcció no reunís les condicions adients pel seu destí, podria construir-se en el paratge "Colomer", situat en la continuació del carrer dels valls (Pi i Margall), carrers que es tenia projectat obrir-se en un futur incert, o bé fer-lo a l'horta d'en Joaquim Jordi, situada al carrer de Cervantes. Finalment no es va arribar a cap acord municipal. El projecte definitiu del mercat es va redactar amb data de 18 d'octubre de 1895, signat i projectat per Martí Sureda i Vila. L'edifici, en construcció d'un sol cos en planta baixa tenia unes dimensions de 17 per 28 metres i un pressupost d'execució de 20.649 pessetes amb 17 cèntims. Detall ornamental de la façana del Mercat Cobert En sessió celebrada per l'Ajuntament s'acordà la construcció de la Plaça Mercat d'acord amb el projecte de l'arquitecte provincial senyor Sureda en el lloc denominat "Cementiri Vell". Però la falta de recursos impedí que es portés a terme la construcció de l'edifici. Finalment, pel Nadal de 1899, si bé l'ajuntament no disposava encara de prous medis per a executar-lo, dins de la Corporació municipal alguns dels membres s'oferiren de forma altruista per a ajudar el municipi en aquell propòsit i les obres foren aprovades. A tal efecte es va fer pregó, anunciant l'acord al veïnat, per a que en el termini de quinze dies en que estaria exposat al públic el projecte, es poguessin produir les reclamacions convenients. El projecte exposat al públic causà molt bona impressió entre la gent en general, però molestà sobre manera els comerciants del carrer de cavallers, que van reclamar en contra del pla, creient-se perjudicats en els seus interessos si s'arribava a executar el projecte de l'Ajuntament. La inconsistència de les al•legacions no obstaculitzaren la tramitació del projecte que fou remès el 18 de febrer de 1900 al Governador Civil per a la seva aprovació definitiva. El dia 23 de maig de 1900 fou aprovat per l'autoritat provincial i les obres, adjudicades al mestre d'obres Ceferí Carré i Sala, de Figueres, el 13 d'octubre de 1900 per un import total de 25.811 pessetes, que es costejaren mitjançant l'emissió d'accions. L'edifici que fou inaugurat el dia 24 de desembre de 1901, consistia en un recinte amb tancament lateral continu, i no es corresponia amb el primer disseny d'en Sureda del 1895, aquell edifici, amb un recinte molt més diàfan, es definia amb un sostre sostingut per uns panys de mur que oferien entre ells grans espais oberts. Enllaços externs *Origen medieval del mercat de Palafrugell *El Blog de Palatio Frugelli Categoria:Blog Palatio Frugelli